This invention pertains to indoor waterfalls and specifically to a system by which, pre-designed, engineered and manufactured waterfall components are assembled together by a user to form a complete waterfall assembly.
The prior art represented are as follows by list of patents.
1. Nash U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,368
2. Dunn U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,538
3. Erickson U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,902
4. Gosh U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,223
5. Chatten U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,713
6. Zysk U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,378
Rendered Wall, Indoor Waterfall System is a system of pre-designed, engineered and manufactured waterfall components that when combined with a waterfall facing material such as stone, glass, metal, acrylic or another similar material, constitute a complete indoor waterfall assembly. The system is designed and intended to provide a user the components to independently construct an indoor waterfall of practically any user-defined height and width from a pre-designed, engineered and manufactured kit of parts.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system of pre-designed engineered and manufactured waterfall components to a user for the assembly of a waterfall in any structure, building or exterior space affording means of structural support.
In addition it is an object of this invention to incorporate, as a waterfall system component, a remote reservoir from which re-circulated water may be stored, replenished automatically, tested and treated as required.
In addition it is an object of this invention to provide a remote reservoir waterfall pump within or adjacent to the remote reservoir to acoustically isolate all unwanted mechanical sounds from the remote located waterfall assembly.
In addition it is an object of this invention to provide a system of pre-designed, engineered and manufactured waterfall components that are so designed to be arranged and assembled as desired by the user to attain any required height or width.
In addition it is an object of this invention to incorporate, as a waterfall system component, an interim basin where water re-circulates through the interim basin assembly to simulate the sound of a natural stream. The natural stream sound is simulated by deflecting and interrupting the falling water by means of a perforated cant strip within the interim basin prior to returning to a remote reservoir or re-circulation.
In addition it is an object of this invention to allow a user the option to incorporate into the waterfall system the users"" own choice of waterfall facing material i.e.: stone, glass, metals, acrylic and similar materials that the user may supply or have installed independently.
In addition it is an object of this invention to incorporate, as a waterfall system component, a waterfall facing material that will install vertical, parallel to the installed wall surface and supported from two edges (top and bottom).
In addition it is a object of this invention to produce an indoor waterfall that does not rely on vertical edges or vertical end caps to the waterfall facing material to guide the circulating water. The waterfall facing material is intended as a user defined component that may have unencumbered and exposed vertical edges.
In addition it is an object of this invention to provide a system of pre-designed, engineered and manufactured waterfall components that are arranged and assembled as desired by a user to attain any desired height or width.
Lastly, it is an object of this invention to provide a waterfall system by which a user is allowed the option to independently install all waterfall system components in any building type, construction type and in several built-in configurations within or outside of any structure.